1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an electronic, device and, more particularly, to an electronic device which includes a tablet module and a docking base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer is widely used in life and work. A desktop computer usually includes a screen, a host, a keyboard, a mouse, a printer and relating peripheral devices. Since the desktop computer includes many components, the installation of the desktop computer is complicated, in addition, the desktop computer only can be used in a fixed position. Thus, it is not portable. Consequently, a portable notebook computer becomes popular, and a tablet computer which is lighter, thinner and portable is much more convenient.
However, unlike the notebook computer, the tablet computer cannot take place of the desktop computer to become a main device for office and entertainment due to the inconvenient inputting way. Since the tablet computer does not include a physical keyboard, if a user needs to input words for a long time, the user would feel laborious. Thus, a product which includes a tablet module and a keyboard attached to each other and combines the advantages of the tablet computer and the notebook computer is launched. The keyboard can not only be used to input, but also extend endurance time. When the keyboard is not needed, it can be detached and the tablet module can be used individually.
However, when the user wants to combine the tablet module and the keyboard, a hook structure at the keyboard must be aligned to a slot at the bottom of the tablet module precisely, thus the tablet module can be inserted to the keyboard, which is annoying.